Lazy?
by sayestoyaoi
Summary: Kim Minseok lebih baik bermalas-malasan di dorm daripada pergi ke luar bersama yang lain. Tapi tentu saja, Kim Jongdae selalu punya rencana lain, bukankah begitu? /Chenmin/fluff gagal/


Di siang hari dengan panas terik, Kim Minseok lebih baik tiduran di sofa sambil memakan simpanan bakpaunya atau bermalas-malasan. But of course, Kim Jongdae selalu punya rencana lain, bukankah begitu?

**Lazy? © sayestoyaoi**

**Cast: Kim Jongdae – Kim Minseok**

**Plot is mine, and the cast belongs to god maybe?**

**.**

"Hyung, kau yakin kau tak mau pergi?" Tao berkata sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Xiumin menggeleng lemah, ia lebih baik tetap di dorm daripada pergi di hari seterik ini.

"Zitao, ayo pergi!" Luhan berkata lalu menyeret Zitao bersamanya. Tao hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, jaga dorm dan awasi Chen-hyung." Dengan nasihat tersebut, Tao pun digeret sama Luhan lalu ditarik sama Kris.

Xiumin cuman diam dan menatap member boybandnya selain Chen pergi. Entahlah, ia tidak sedang mood dan panas yang keterlaluan barulah _salah satu_ alasan kenapa ia lebih baik di dorm.

Pintu lalu ditutup dan Xiumin mendengar bunyi kunci. "Akhirnya.. aku bebas." Xiumin menggerutu lalu bangkit dari sofa, ia hanya menggunakan pijamanya saja. Entahlah Xiumin sedang malas mandi atau mengganti pakaian.

Kakinya berjalan ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. Segera ia mengambil bakpau yang selalu tersedia di pojok kulkas, jauh dari tangan jahil member boybandnya. Ia ambil satu, dua, tiga dan akhirnya ia berpikir 'Lebih baik aku ambil semuanya.' Dan ia benar-benar ambil sekantong dan membawanya ke sofa, lalu membantingkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengambil remote TV dan menyalakan flat screen yang berada di depannya, mengonta-ganti channel sampe akhirnya ia berhenti di channel sinetron. Sebenarnya Xiumin tidak suka hal-hal berbau drama.

Tapi ini liburan, dan Xiumin akan melakukan apapun agar terbebas dari kebosanan. Dan akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur sinetron, walau begitu berlebihan dengan air mata palsu Xiumin tetap mengikuti.

"Hyung?"

Xiumin menoleh hanya melihat Jongdae melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Wae?" Ia bertanya dengan muka datar lalu kembali menonton sinetron tersebut.

"Kau tidak ikut bersama yang lain?"

"Kenapa juga aku mau membuat kulitku terbakar dengan sinar matahari Jongdae?" Xiumin memutar matanya dan mengunyah bakpau kedua. Jongdae kadang-kadang terlalu _oblivious_.

"Lalu tumben sekali kau belum mandi atau setidaknya mengganti pakaianmu, Minnie." Jongdae berkata, duduk di samping Xiumin yang sedang tiduran.

"Entahlah aku sedang malas."

Chen menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Malas? Bukannya kau anggota terajin, Kim Minseok?" Chen menggodanya.

"Astaga Jongdae. Biarkan aku menjadi malas, kau tidak butuh alasan untuk menjadi malas!" Xiumin berkata sambil mengunyah bakpau keepmat.

"Terserah kau saja hyung." Chen mengalah sambil menahan tawa. Ia tetap duduk dan ikut menonton sinetron korea yang ditonton hyungnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menonton acara ini? Terakhir kali kuingat kau benci acara seperti ini." Chen menoleh kearahnya dengan bingung. Xiumin menyembunyikan mukanya yang merona dengan bantal. Ia memang membenci film seperti ini, yang buat ia malu bukanlah fakta dia menonton acara yang dibencinya namun fakta bahwa Jongdae masih mengingat hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

"Gwechanayo? Kenapa ditutupi?" Chen bertanya cemas dan mendekat mengambil bantal Xiumin tapi Xiumin hanya diam dan memegang erat bantal tersebut.

_Kalkulus. Berpikirlah tentang kalkulus, Xiu. Aljabar pecahan geometri_. Pipinya pun mereda setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata ajaib tersebut. Yah, bagamaina pun Xiumin membenci matematika dan cabang-cabangnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Xiumin berkata lebih kepada diri sendiri daripada Chen. Ia merogoh kantung persediaan bakpau, berniat mengambil satu lagi namun kantung tersebut diambil oleh Chen.

"Kim Jongdae! Kembalikan itu." Xiumin berkata dengan kesal. Sedangkan Chen hanya tersenyum nyengir.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengejarku, _catch me if you can hyung~_" Chen pun lari dengan kantung bakpau Xiumin. Xiumin menggeram. "KIM JONGDAEE! AWAS KAU!"

Xiumin pun bangkit dari sofanya. Kalau bukan bayinya (bakpau, _grey_) dipertaruhkan, ia pasti akan tidur di sofa lagi tanpa mempedulikan betapa benci dirinya terhadap drama walau ia sedang menonton.

Semalas dan sekuat Xiumin ingin pergi ke sofa yang tampak begitu empuk dan menggoda, ia harus mengambil bayi-bayi kesayangannya, _no matter what_. Jadi perjuangannya lompat-lompatan di tempat tidur Kris (Xiumin sangat yakin ia pasti akan dimarahin oleh leader kalau ia tahu), melempar bantal-bantal di kamar Luhan, dan guling-guling di karpet kamar Xiumin sendiri itu bagaikan perangnya sendiri. Xiumerika (Amerika, _grey_) versus Chennistan (Afghanistan, _grey_).

"Jongdae. Bisakah kita berhenti?" Xiumin setengah memohon setengah lelah. Ia melompat ke sofa tadi dan langsung terkapar.

"Gwenchana, hyung?" Chen mendekati Xiumin dengan was-was, takut namja berpipi bakpau itu akan menyerangnya dan mengambil paksa bakpaunya.

"Andwaee. Aku lelah." Xiumin memanyunkan bibirnya, dan mengatur nafasnya setelah aktivitas olahraga dadakan tadi.

"Mianhae. Ini bakpaumu." Chen duduk di samping Xiumin dan menaruh kantong bakpau disamping Xiumin. Biasanya hal ini akan membuat mata Xiumin berbinar-binar seakan-akan ia anak kecil di toko permen, atau merebut langsung bakpau itu.

Tapi Xiumin tetap diam. Ia masih bernafas, namun sama sekali tidak merespon. Chen cemas. Mungkinkah ia kelewatan dalam mengerjai hyungnya yang satu ini?

"Hyung, maafkan aku kalau aku kelewatan." Jongdae mengelus-elus rambut Minseok dengan pout di bibirnya.

"KENA KAU!"

Xiumin langsung menabrak Chen dan mengambil kantong bakpaunya dengan paksa. "Akhirnya aku dapat menyelamatkanmu dari monster yang jahat, bayiku sayang." Xiumin mengecup kantong bakpau tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang, benar-benar seperti ibu dan anak.

"Hyung! Itu tidak lucu!" Chen memanyunkan bibirnya tapi malah terlihat seperti duck face (bibirnya seperti bebek, _grey_).

"Mianhaee tapi aigoo Jong Daebak!" Ekspresi Chen menghalus sedikit saat Xiumin menyentuh pipinya dan mencubitnya.

'Kyeopta.' Batinnya menyeringai dalam hati.

"Tapi aku benar-benar lelah Jongdae." Xiumin berkata, lalu jatuh di bahu Chen.

"Setidaknya kau berolaraga, kau sudah lama tak berolahraga _baozii~_." Chen berkata sambil mencubit dan memainkan pipinya. Biasanya Xiumin paling malas kalau ada yang menyentuh pipinya, tapi dia terlalu lelah dan hanyut dalam hangatnya Jongdae untuk peduli.

"Kenapa sih kau ingat hal-hal seperti itu?" Xiumin mendengus dan terdiam saat Jongdae menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang Xiumin, memeluknya dan menariknya dekat.

"Karena aku tahu kau suka aku mengingat semua hal kecil yang pernah kau ceritakan, Kim Minseok." Jongdae tersenyum dan perut Xiumin melilit. Bukan karena ia jijik, tapi karena ada kupu-kupu di perutnya yang bergerak membentuk irama bahagia.

_He couldn't been more happier than here sitting in his arms, that protects and cover him for any harm_.

"Hey Jongdae." Xiumin berkata dan membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran kecil tak kasat mata di lengan Chen.

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kita snuggle untuk hari ini saja?" Xiumin berkata dan memeluk Chen lebih dekat.

"Why not?" Jongdae menyeringai dan mengecup pucuk kepala Xiumin dan membiarkan _baozi_**nya** tersebut tertidur dipelukannya.

Xiumin bisa malas kalau ia mau. But maybe, ia ingin jadi malas selamanya kalau Jongdae melakukannya seperti ini. Dia akan menjadi malas, sifat yang sangat dibencinya itu hanya agar berada di pelukan Jongdae.

Review?


End file.
